Disparue
by rockandlol
Summary: Lors d'une mission Kensi se fait enlevée sous les yeux de son partenaire, impuissant. Où est-elle ? Qui l'a enlevée ? Les questions se multiplient mais pas les réponses... Toute l'équipe va redoubler d'effort pour la retrouver...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, me revoilà, oui encore moi ! Avec une nouvelle histoire et oui je sais je suis sadique ! Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce jour-là avait débuté comme tous les autres. Eric les avaient sifflés pour une affaire et l'équipe était montée rejoindre Nell et Hetty pour le briefing. Nell prit la parole :

-Un marine a été repêché dans le port de Los Angeles. Il a été identifié à l'aide de ses plaques, c'est le sergent Grant Doneurson. D'après les informations que nous avons sur lui, c'est une personne sans problème. Aucune infraction. Le légiste affirme qu'il a passé près d'un mois dans l'eau. Le corps est en état de décomposition avancé, et ses dents ont toutes été enlevés pour éviter de l'identifié.

-Sauf qu'ils ont laissés ses plaques, sourit Sam.

-C'est à vous de savoir pourquoi, dit Hetty.

-J'ai envoyé l'adresse des parents et de sa petite amie sur vos téléphones. Ce sont les seules adresses qui apparaissent sur son dossier.

-Kensi, Deeks allez voir la petite amie, nous, on s'occupe des parents.

Callen et Sam annoncèrent aux parents du sergent la mort de leur fils, et surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Sam leur donna le peu d'information qu'il avait. Les parents de Grant ne voyaient pas souvent leur fils, toujours occupé avec des amis. Ils confirmèrent seulement que Grant était quelqu'un de gentil et sans problème. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait avancer.

Kensi s'installa au volent de sa voiture et regarda fixement au loin.

-Ça va Kens ? demanda son partenaire.

-Oui, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Je dois te parler.

-Wow c'est jamais bon ça !

-Deeks ! Tu peux passer ce soir, on parlera devant un film.

-Ok, je suppose que j'apporte à manger ?

-Oui, sourit-elle.

Elle démarra la voiture sans plus un mot ce qui laissa Deeks dans ses pensées. Mais que voulait-elle lui dire ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que Kensi avait arrêté la voiture.

-Deeks tu viens ?

Il sortit et la suivi chez la petite amie de Grant. Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose. Camille et Grant avait rompu il y a deux mois et depuis elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais elle leur conseilla d'aller voir Larry Roger qui tenait une boutique d'arme dans East L.A.

-Je sens que ça va être une histoire de gang et de trafic d'arme, en conclu Deeks en montant dans la voiture.

-Ne généralise pas. Y a des gens qui ne font pas partit des gangs à East L.A.

-Ah oui ? Y en a pas beaucoup alors.

-Je sais mais c'était un marine.

-C'est pas parce que c'est un marine qu'il ne peut pas faire des trucs louches !

-Touché !

Ils se sourirent à l'emploi de ce mot, leur mot. Kensi gara sa voiture dans un parking près de la rue de la boutique. Ils finirent le reste du chemin à pied.

-C'est où ? s'étonna Deeks. Ça devrait être là !

Ils se dirigèrent dans une petite allée et découvrirent la pancarte du « Gun 4 Ever » En entrant Larry et le peu de client les fixèrent. Ils sentaient les flics à plein nez.

-Agent fédéraux, annonça Kensi en montrant sa plaque.

-On est là pour le meurtre d'un marin : le sergent Grant Doneurson.

-Quoi Grant est mort ? s'étonna Larry.

-Il a été retrouvé il y a deux jours dans le port de L.A, ajouta Kensi

-Wow ! Pas cool. C'était un type bien.

-On nous a conseillé de venir vous parler, dit Deeks.

-C'est vrai que Grant était souvent là. Il venait après le boulot, ça aidait vraiment d'avoir un militaire dans le coin. Vous n'avez même pas idée de combien de fois je me suis fait dévaliser.

Kensi et Deeks lui posèrent d'autres questions de routine. En repartant vers la voiture Kensi téléphona à Callen :

-On a pas grand-chose. Grant venait souvent aider, surtout pour faire la sécurité, mais rien ne fait penser que l'un ou l'autre est mêlé au gang. Et forcément la question a eu une réponse négative ! Il est venu pour la dernière fois il y a un mois. Et je te parierais que c'était le jour de sa mort, mais bien sûr les enregistrements d'il y a un mois ont été effacés ! Ok, on va rester un peu pour voir qui traine dans le coin.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Donc on va planquer là ? On est déjà repéré et avec ta voiture, ils ne viendront pas, fit remarquer Deeks.

-Il faut qu'on surveille ça.

-Je sais bien alors demande à Eric qu'il regarde toutes les caméras.

-Y en a pas dans l'allée. Et celle du magasin est sur un réseau privé, donc il nous faut un mandat pour avoir accès à la caméra, mais on n'a aucun motif valable.

-Evidemment.

-Faut envoyer Sam en placer une pour nous.

-Mmh, approuva Kensi.

Kensi ouvrit sa portière de voiture quand on la frappa par derrière.

-Kens !

Deeks n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme qu'il devait déjà esquiver les coups d'un autre assaillant. L'homme arrivé derrière Kensi l'empêcha vite de l'attaquer. Il avait eu l'avantage de la surprise. Un autre vint l'aider à la maitriser complètement. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à les faire lâcher prise. Au même moment Deeks se battait avec deux autres hommes. Il réussit à esquiver certains coups. Mais à deux contre un, même pour un flic entrainé s'était compliqué. On le poussa violemment contre la voiture mais il revint à la charge en donnant des coups à ses adversaires.

-Y en a marre, conclu une voix derrière lui.

Deeks n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une batte de baseball s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne Deeks perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

-Deeks ! hurlait Kensi qui se débattait toujours.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. D'un coup sa vision se troubla et les sons devinrent lointains. Il tendit la main vers le groupe d'homme qui remontait dans le van en emportant Kensi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ! Je pense que ça va pas vous aider pour Deeks et Kensi mais on avance sur les enquêtes … Enfin presque ! **

**Bonne lecture et encore merci de me lire et de reviewer (je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe mais pas grave !)**

* * *

A l'OPS Sam et Callen passèrent en revu la vie de Grant. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés. Sam s'étira visiblement fatigué de ce travail de recherche.

-On n'a pas de nouvelle de Kensi et Deeks, souligna-t-il.

-Exact, ils auraient dû appeler.

Les deux agents se levèrent en direction du bureau de leur directrice.

-Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Kensi et Deeks ? demanda Callen

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils sont en planque dans East L.A et qu'ils devaient nous informer.

-Peut-être n'ont-ils encore rien trouvés.

Les agents retournèrent à leurs recherches. Mais peu de temps après le téléphone d'Hetty sonna, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituelle. En revanche sa réaction le fut d'avantage. Hetty se leva brusquement de son siège faisant tomber sa tasse de thé qui se fracassa sur le sol. Tous les agents qui étaient à proximité se retournèrent et la fixèrent. Callen et Sam se précipitèrent.

-Hetty ?

-Merci, je pars tout de suite.

-Hetty ? réinterrogea G pendant qu'Hetty raccrochait le téléphone.

-Montez, immédiatement.

Sans comprendre ils s'exécutèrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Nell et Eric surpris de voir tant de monde d'un coup, après tout ils n'avaient rien de nouveau sur l'enquête.

-Trouvez-moi la position de mademoiselle Blye.

Eric et Nell se regardèrent et l'informaticien pianota sur son clavier. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et repris son pianotage un peu plus violemment :

-C'est pas possible ! Je ne la trouve pas, elle n'est pas sensé éteindre son téléphone et même là je devrais la trouver ! Mais elle a enlevé la batterie, je ne la trouve pas !

-Et Deeks ? demanda Sam.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Où est la voiture ?

-Toujours à East L.A. Sur un parking près de la boutique de Larry Roger, répondit Eric.

-Et Deeks est à l'hôpital ! s'étonna Nell.

-Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? interrogea G.

-Monsieur Beale les caméras du parking.

Eric fit passer la vidéo sur l'écran principale, on y voyait clairement l'agression de Kensi et Deeks qui finit par l'enlèvement de Kensi.

-Eric suis ce van ! ordonna Sam.

-Je suis déjà dessus.

-Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen allez rendre une visite à Larry Roger. Il y a forcément un rapport. Je m'occupe de monsieur Deeks.

Les deux agents partirent plus déterminés que jamais. Ils allèrent d'abord observer la scène de l'enlèvement. Ils furent surpris par le sang qu'il y avait par terre.

-Tu crois que c'est celui de Deeks ? demanda G inquiet.

-Ça correspond à l'emplacement de son corps sur la vidéo.

G serra les dents. Ils firent rapidement le tour, même si la police du coin l'avait déjà fait. Ils ne voulaient négliger aucuns détails. Mais évidemment, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'utile. C'est encore plus remontés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin de Larry Roger.

-NCIS, annonça Sam.

-Oh, vos collègues sont déjà passés.

-On est au courant. Sauf que la femme s'est fait enlever.

-Quoi ?

-On vous écoute, dit G.

-Mais je n'ai rien avoir avec ça, je vous le promets.

-Vous vendez des armes dans East L.A. Vous avez forcément des contacts avec des gangs. On se fou des risques que vous prendrez mais nous voulons des réponses et vite, expliqua Sam. Notre amie s'est fait enlever en sortant d'ici.

-Et vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu rapide ? souligna Larry. Je veux dire que même s'il elle s'était fait enlever à cause des questions posés ici, vous ne croyez pas que c'est trop rapide. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'appeler quelqu'un et d'organiser tout ça !

-Donc vous avez des contacts, sourit G.

-Bien sûr que oui, comment voulez-vous que je sois encore vivant sinon ! Grant m'aidait à les éloigner de mon magasin. Mais j'ai forcément dû passer un accord avec le gang du quartier pour rester en vie ! Quand on me braque ce sont les gangs rivaux, mais ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de me tuer sinon ils déclencheraient la guerre. Et il y a déjà assez de bordel dans le coin vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Il a pas tort, concéda Sam.

Les deux agents soupirèrent lourdement.

-Je vous promets que j'y suis pour rien.

-Si vous entendez quelque chose, que ce soit sur Doneurson ou notre agent, faite nous signe, dit G en donnant sa carte à Larry.

-Compris.

Les deux agents partirent rejoindre Hetty à l'hôpital. Sur la route G appela l'OPS.

-Du nouveau sur le van ?

-Euh … commença Eric.

-Ils ont largement prévu leur coup, continua Nell. Ils ont profité du zonage des caméras pour nous perdre.

-Quoi ? interrogea G perdu.

-Oui, ils s'avaient exactement quand s'arrêtait le balayage d'une caméra pour passer à un autre. Et entre deux caméras il y a une partie de la route qui n'est pas couverte.

-Nell ! s'impatienta G.

-C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils ont choisi d'introduire quatre autres vans rouge. Ils sont exactement pareils ! Et en sortant de East L.A ils se sont tous séparés. On les suit tous mais …. Oh non pas encore !

-Nell ?

-Ils ont recommencés ! Un van s'est ajouté à chaque van déjà en route !

-Et ils vont surement tous se séparer, annonça G.

-Ce qui va être dure à suivre, conclu Eric.

-Suivez les tous, ordonna G.

-Evidemment. On est quatre là-dessus, expliqua Nell.

-Oh et que quelqu'un continu sur l'affaire Doneurson, suggère G.

-Quoi tu crois que ça peut avoir un rapport ? demanda Sam à son coéquipier.

-J'en sais rien, je préfère ne pas négliger la moindre piste.

Et G raccrocha le téléphone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! En tout cas merci de me lire et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sam gara sa Challenger sur le parking de l'hôpital. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'accueil :

-Bonjour, nous venons voir Marty Deeks, le flic agressé à East L.A.

-Oh, oui. Il a été installé dans une chambre, la 302.

-Merci, n'oublia pas de dire Sam.

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent Hetty était à son chevet. Leur regard se posa rapidement sur Deeks. Le jeune homme était toujours inconscient. Un pansement avait été mis autour de sa tête.

-Hetty ? demanda Sam.

-Il va bien, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Il a le crâne ouvert, mais d'après les examens il n'y a aucune grosse fracture. Son crâne est légèrement fêlé.

-Ils auraient largement pu le tuer, fit remarquer Sam.

-Il ne le voulait pas, en conclu G.

-Avez-vous du nouveau ?

-Désolé Hetty. L'affaire se complique.

G expliqua ce que lui avait dit Nell. Les trois agents parurent désespérés.

-Espérons que Deeks ai vu quelque chose.

Ils restèrent près de trois heures là, sans un mot, sans bouger. Nell et Eric ne les avaient toujours pas informés des destinations des vans, mais tout le NCIS était mobilisé. Ils allaient la retrouver. Puis les gémissements de Deeks les sortirent de leur réflexion. Hetty s'approcha de lui :

-Doucement monsieur Deeks.

Le bip du moniteur cardiaque s'emballa, il revivait probablement l'agression. Hetty posa sa main sur l'épaule de son agent qui se calma légèrement.

-Kensi, articula-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il passa un regard perdu autour de la pièce, il remarqua que Callen et Sam était là, et même Hetty. Alors ça devait être vraiment grave. Ils n'avaient pas dû retrouver Kensi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la douleur vint se rappeler à lui. Il fixa Hetty.

-Vos agresseurs vous ont assommé avec une batte de baseball. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous tuer. Vous avez une légère fêlure du crâne. Le médecin vous a recousu. Vous allez avoir mal à la tête et souffrir de vertige. Vos yeux seront sensibles à la lumière et vous pourrez souffrir de nausée. Mais ..

-Kensi ?

-Nous la cherchons.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda G.

Deeks chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ne trouva pas.

-C'est flou, je me souviens pas !

-C'est aussi une des conséquences. De légère perte de mémoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça reviendra.

-Mais il faut que ça revienne maintenant. Kensi … ils l'ont enlevé…

-Nous savons, nous suivons toutes les pistes.

-Lesquelles ?

-Vous devez vous reposez, insista Hetty.

-Comment ? Ma partenaire a disparue ! C'est forcément à cause de ce type dans l'armurerie.

-On vérifie, mais y a peu de chance, répondit G. Le timing ne colle pas.

-Alors qui ?

-On cherche. Eric et Nell bossent sur une piste très sérieuse. Il va leur falloir du temps pour tout vérifier mais on ne lâchera pas, expliqua Sam.

-Je veux participer.

-Vous serrez informez de tout. Mais pour l'instant vous devez rester au calme. Vous avez pris un sérieux coup sur la tête.

Deeks posa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma ses yeux fatigués. Sam et G repartirent au NCIS suivi de près par Hetty.

Eric et Nell pianotaient frénétiquement sur leurs claviers :

-On commence à avoir des noms. Mais la listes risque d'être très longue.

-Et notre affaire en cour ? interrogea Granger.

-Oui l'affaire, soupira Sam. Rien de nouveau.

-Résolvez moi ça rapidement que nous puissions nous concentrer sur la disparition de l'agent Blye.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent. Nell leur envoya les noms et adresse des premiers conducteurs de van rouge.

-Il y a en a encore sur la route.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna G.

-Oui, mais on vous tient au courant, fini Nell.

Sam et G se rendirent donc à la première adresse qui figurait sur leur liste. Cette liste comprenait déjà cinq noms.

-Regard, c'est le même van rouge, fit remarquer Sam.

Ils sortirent leurs armes et Sam fit signe qu'il allait passer par derrière. G frappa à la porte :

-Agent fédéral, j'aimerai vous parler.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ quarante ans :

-Oui je peux vous aider ?

-Euh oui, s'étonna G de ne pas avoir à lui courir après. Vous êtes bien Ronald Dikson.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Et ce van est le vôtre ?

-Oui.

-Monsieur Dikson vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tous ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Sam le rejoint et regarda la scène :

-Ce matin vous avez participé à un enlèvement.

-Quoi ? Non c'est faux.

-Ah bon ? On vous voit suivre d'autre van rouge et on vous a clairement identifié entrain de descendre du votre.

-Ça ! On m'a donné 500 dollars pour le faire !

-Quoi ? demanda G

-Oui, j'ai répondu à une annonce il y a deux semaines. Elle demandait à des propriétaires de van rouge de se joindre à un défilé dans les rues de la ville.

-Et vous avez accepté ?

-Pour 500 dollars, évidemment !

-Comment les avez-vous contactés ?

-Par mail.

-Vous avez encore le mail ?

-Non je l'ai détruit tout à l'heure.

-Ils vous répondaient aussi par mail ?

-Oui.

-Et l'argent ? Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-Viré sur mon compte il y a peine une demi-heure.

-Ou avez-vous vu l'annonce ?

-Dans le journal, il y a deux semaines.

-Très bien, merci, fini G.

-Attendez, je ne vais pas avoir de problème au moins ?

-On verra. On va vérifier tout ça et surtout ne quitter pas la ville ! menaça Sam.

-Je vous promets que je ne savais pas, cria Dikson en les voyant partir.

Les agents remontèrent dans la voiture et expliquèrent l'histoire à Eric et Nell.

-S'ils sont tous comme ça, je sens que ça va être drôle.

-Je me mets tout de suite à chercher sur ces relevés de compte, on va peut-être les retrouver comme ça, avoua Nell.

Sam et G finir la liste des cinq. L'un d'eux leur donna le journal qu'il avait gardé et un autre leur fourni les mails échangés. Même si tous les vans avaient répondu à cette annonce, il fallait tous aller les voir…. Ça s'annonçait très long.


	4. Chapter 4

**La suite est là…. Je sais toujours aussi sadique ! Bonne lecture et merci de lire encore et toujours ! Et j'adore vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOËL !**

* * *

Après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures à l'hôpital, Deeks pu enfin sortir. Entre l'enquête sur le meurtre de Doneurson et l'enlèvement de Kensi, personne n'était venu le chercher. Il prit donc un taxi qui le déposa devant la maison de sa partenaire. Il resta planté devant la porte un bon moment. Puis se décida à entrer. Quant-il franchit le seuil son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Tout lui revenait. Il dû s'assoir par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il revivait l'enlèvement de Kensi, mais rien n'était utile. Aucun visage, aucune marque. Pourquoi ? Deeks reprit ses esprits et se leva. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être utile s'était au NCIS.

Quand il arriva devant le bureau d'Hetty, elle lui demanda de s'assoir et l'informa sur l'évolution de l'enquête.

-Je me fiche de ce marine mort. Je veux Kensi.

-Monsieur Deeks, vous n'êtes pas en état pour aller sur le terrain. Vous devez rester tranquille et vous reposer.

-Je veux savoir où vous en êtes pour Kensi.

Devant le silence de la directrice Deeks ajouta :

-Je vous promets de ne pas bouger d'ici sans votre accord. Je veux être utile parce que je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher tout ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'emporta-t-il faisant tomber la chaise en se levant brusquement. Je suis son équipier, c'est à moi de veiller sur elle !

-Très bien, mais calmez-vous.

Deeks hocha la tête, ramassa la chaise et se rassit.

-Nous avons suivi les vans rouges

-Les ? coupa-t-il.

-Oui, il y en a eu au total trente-six qui sont venus brouiller les pistes. Pour l'instant les premiers interrogés ont simplement répondu à une annonce qui leur demandait d'être à un endroit précis à une heure précise.

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Nous commençons à peine.

-Ça va faire 24 heures ! Ok je me calme. Je peux monter aider Eric et Nell ?

-Je préfererai vous voir sur l'affaire Doneurson.

-Hetty !

-Vous êtes émotionnellement trop impliqué.

-Comme tout le monde ici !

-Effectivement, mais vous encore plus.

Deeks soupira fortement et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Sam et Callen étaient toujours entrain d'interroger les conducteurs de vans. Il fixa la chaise de Kensi désespérément vide. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'enquête en cour. Il reprit le dossier depuis le début, mais aucunes pistes sérieuses ne se présentèrent à lui. Avant de rentrer chez lui il croisa G et Sam :

-Alors du nouveau ?

-Deeks t'es sorti ! sourit le navy seals.

-Toujours pareil ! Ils ont très bien planifiés leur coup ! On a rien.

-Nell a trouvé que le compte qui servait à payer les conducteurs était basé aux Caïmans ! Et forcement quand on remonte la piste on trouve une société fictive.

-Mais quelqu'un à forcément créé cette société ! dit Deeks.

-Ils cherchent, mais je ne suis pas certain du résultat, avoua G.

-Et toi tu as bossé sur Doneurson ?

-Ouais, je ne trouve pas grand-chose. Il nous faudrait la scène de crime pour avancer.

-Ouais, soupira Sam. Enfin laisse ça ici et rentre te reposer.

Deeks décocha un demi-sourire et s'assit au volent de sa voiture. Il y resta presque un quart d'heure à réfléchir. A chaque fois la même question lui revenait à l'esprit : et si les deux affaires étaient liées ? Il en était persuadé. Mais comment convaincre Larry de le lui dire ? Puis l'idée de génie lui vint, enfin de génie ça dépendait du point de vu ! Il démarra sa voiture et prit la direction de East L.A. Il passa devant le parking où Kensi avait été enlevée et se gara juste devant l'allée. Il fixa la caméra installée pour surveiller les allés et venus de la boutique de Larry. Il respira un grand coup et sorti de la voiture. Après quelques pas il ouvrit brusquement la porte et entra.

-Wow du calme ! s'écria Larry.

-Y a personne ?

-Non j'allais fermer.

-Cool. J'ai encore des questions à vous poser.

Deeks s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, il attrapa Larry par le col et le fit passer de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Hey, mec doucement ! T'es flic !

-Pas ce soir !

Larry était à terre et ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Je vais te poser mes questions et t'as plutôt intérêt à y répondre.

-Ok, ok !

-Où est Kensi ?

-Quoi la fille ? J'en sais rien !

Deeks lui décocha une droite dans le nez.

-Merde, t'es dingue !

-Je veux savoir où elle est ! cria-t-il.

-Je te jure j'en sais rien je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

-Alors qui ?

-C'est pas nous !

-Nous ?

Larry le fixa :

-Ouais, je veux dire les Sharks. C'est pas nous. Et personne ici ne fait ce genre de truc sur notre territoire.

-Alors qui a pu le faire ?

-Quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui ne vit pas dans le quartier.

-Et pourquoi je devrai te croire ?

-Sérieux ?

Deeks lui donna de nouveaux coups, l'homme n'avait aucune chance de les éviter.

-Stop ! supplia Larry.

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi je devrai te croire !

-Parce que le seul truc que j'ai fait c'est tuer Grant !

Deeks se figea :

-Répète-moi ça.

-On m'a obligé à le tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Grant était mon ami, je …

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues :

-Arrête de chialer, t'avais qu'à pas le tuer ton pote.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Big D menaçait de tuer ma fille ! Il s'en était déjà pris à mon magasin. Je suis obligé de lui fournir des armes gratuites en échange de son accord pour que je reste là. Et Grant était là la dernière fois où il est venu se servir. Il a mis le nez là où il n'aurait pas dû ! Big D m'a demandé de l'éliminer et j'ai refusé, alors pour me convaincre il est allé chercher ma fille à l'école. Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Où l'as-tu tué ?

-Derrière. Je lui ai demandé de venir m'aider après son service et il est venu et je me suis débarrassé du corps en mer. Je l'ai emmené au large dans un bateau à moteur.

Deeks décrocha son téléphone et prévint Hetty. Une équipe de police de la ville vint arrêter Larry pour le meurtre de son ami Grant Doneurson. Big D a été arrêté pour enlèvement de mineur et menace de mort sur mineur. Mais bien sûr il ressortira vite. Hetty fixa Deeks, ses mains était couverte de sang. Elle fit signe à un agent de police :

-Lieutenant Marty Deeks vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'agression de Larry Roger.

-Hetty !

-Désolée monsieur Deeks.

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous dites pourra et sera retenu contre vous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puisque vous avez été sage je vous offre pour Noël le chapitre 5 de ma fic ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et joyeux papa Noël ! (trop hâte désolée !)**

* * *

Hetty s'arrêta devant une grande maison dans un quartier chic de Los Angeles. Elle n'aimait pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, mais c'était son rôle. Elle s'avança et frappa à la porte. Julia Felman ouvrit :

-Bonsoir, je peux vous aider.

-Bonsoir, je suis Henrietta Lange, votre fille travail pour moi.

-Kensi ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr, annonça Julia bouleversée.

Elle était femme de militaire et elle s'avait très bien qu'Henrietta avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, espérons que ce ne soit pas la plus mauvaise. Julia fit signe à son invitée de s'assoir et elle fit de même :

-Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça, mais votre fille a été enlevée. Nous sommes à sa recherche et nous n'abandonnerons pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

Julia ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage.

-Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Non. Nous suivons des pistes sérieuses et nous avons espoir de la retrouver rapidement. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

-Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Hetty la laissa, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'occupe du cas Marty Deeks. Mais une nuit en prison lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette nuit le sommeil la fuyait. Hetty se repassait les images de l'enlèvement de son agent. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Elle l'avait déjà trop ressentit. Même si dans ce cas il y a avait encore l'espoir de retrouver la disparue. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois agents qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours. Elle s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Elle ferait tout pour retrouver Kensi saine et sauve. Julia devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Hetty considérait tous ses agents comme sa famille, mais encore plus avec ceux-là. G, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Nell et Eric et même Nate. Pour elle s'était comme ses propres enfants. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec l'affaire Siderov et maintenant un autre agent s'était fait enlever. Et Marty, que devait-il ressentir ? Certes Kensi et Deeks étaient très proche, mais Hetty ne savait pas encore à quel point. Peut-être l'apprendrai-t-elle rapidement. Oui il le fallait. Ça démonstration de violence contre Larry prouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus affecté par cette disparition qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. C'était décidé, demain elle irait le sortir de prison.

Hetty se présenta au petit matin devant le poste de police où Deeks avait été mis en garde à vue.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'officier à l'accueil.

-Puis-je voir votre supérieur s'il vous plait.

L'homme ne discuta pas et appela son supérieur.

-Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Sandra Galeen.

-Henrietta Lange, directrice du NCIS de Los Angeles. Je suis là pour mon agent Monsieur Deeks.

-Oh oui le flic qui agresse son suspect. Suivez-moi, nous allons en parler dans mon bureau.

-Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital suite à un gros coup à la tête porté lors d'une agression. Celle où sa partenaire et amie s'est faite enlever.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Il est de la police, il n'avait pas à faire ça !

-J'en suis consciente. Mais il a vécu trois jours très durs, et je me porte garante pour lui.

-En êtes-vous certaine ?

-Oui, il ne recommencera pas. Après tout il n'a aucuns antécédents.

-Exacte. Signez ça.

-Merci.

Hetty signa les papiers pour la libération de Deeks. Les deux femmes se présentèrent devant la cellule.

-Lieutenant Deeks, vous êtes libéré, annonça le capitaine.

-Vraiment ?

Il se redressa de son lit et sourit à la vue d'Hetty. Il sortit et la remercia.

-Je vous conseille de lui faire une petite leçon de morale et de le garder à l'œil.

-Ce sera fait capitaine, encore merci.

Deeks monta dans la voiture de la directrice sans plus un mot.

-Merci Hetty, je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Je …

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains posées sur ses cuisses :

-Je me suis emporté. Kensi …

-Nous allons la retrouvée, mais nous suivrons les méthodes légales. Si vous avez vraiment besoin de vous défouler nous avons des punching-balls et un stand de tir.

-Compris.

Hetty le ramena au NCIS. Ils montèrent faire le point avec Eric et Nell :

-Sam et G finissent la liste des conducteurs de van rouge. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ils ont tous répondu à une annonce contre de l'argent. On a trouvé que la société fictive avait été ouverte par James Queen. Mais évidemment c'est une fausse identité. On cherche qui il peut être vraiment.

-Vous avez une adresse pour Queen ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu le trouve. Je te l'envoie sur ton téléphone.

-Monsieur Deeks intervint Hetty.

-Je peux aller voir à cette adresse ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Pas tout seul. Emmenez mademoiselle Jones.

Nell sourit et alla tout de suite prendre son arme à l'armurerie. Dans la voiture le silence régna. Le chemin fut assez long. Queen habitait dans un coin perdu à l'extérieur de la ville. Deeks gara la voiture en dehors de la propriété et les deux agents se présentèrent à la porte. Nell frappa :

-Monsieur Queen ? James Queen.

Aucunes réponses. Mais rien d'étonnant à ça. Deeks écarta Nell avec son bras et défonça la porte avec le pied sous le regard choqué de sa coéquipière :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Quoi ? Y a personne alors on rentre !

-On n'a pas de mandat rien !

-Nell se type n'existe pas officiellement ! Et si on te pose la question, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des cris écoute.

Il mit ses mains contre sa bouche pour faire écho :

-Au secours à l'aide, dit-il en imitant la voix d'une femme.

-Tu vois !

Nell le fixa peu convaincu de sa solution.

-Tu viens ? Il ne sera même pas qu'on était là. S'il revient un jour !

L'agent Jones pénétra dans la maison et ils commencèrent la fouille du domicile. La maison était typique de la campagne profonde des Etats-Unis. Totalement en bois à étage. Il y avait une dépendance, mais ça se sera pour la suite de l'inspection. Deeks s'occupa du haut et Nell le bas. Mais hélas ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Aucun grenier dans la maison. Ils passèrent donc à la dépendance. Nell ouvrit la porte grinçante. Le noir régnait alors l'analyste alluma la lampe troche de son téléphone :

-A en jugé par la poussière et les toiles d'araignée, je dirais que personne n'est entré ici depuis très longtemps.

-Mmh, approuva Deeks pensif. On a forcément raté quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Nell en fermant la porte.

-Ce type à quelque chose à cacher puisqu'il s'est créé une fausse identité. Et même si l'entreprise est fictive on aurait dû trouver quelque chose en rapport avec ça non ?

-Oui peut-être.

-Il y avait quelque chose dans le frigo ?

-Euh …

-C'est des petits trucs que tu apprends à force d'aller sur le terrain, sourit Deeks.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le frigo, Deeks l'ouvrit et regarda.

-Il y a un peu de nourriture, fit remarquer Nell.

-Deuxième petit truc : est-ce que c'est périmé.

-Ok, je vais retenir ça, c'est vraiment pas idiot !

-Périmé au mois prochain, il y avait encore quelqu'un y a pas longtemps ici.

-Mais où est-il passé ?

-Si c'est lui qui à Kensi, il est planqué. Bon on va refaire la maison. Cette fois fait le haut, j'ai peut-être raté quelque chose.

-D'accord.

Ils prirent leur temps, encore plus que la première fois mais toujours rien. Nell descendit rejoindre son ami.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé, avoua-t-elle triste.

Deeks soupira et s'adossa contre le mur dans le couloir.

-T'as entendu ?

-Non quoi ?

-Quand je me suis adossé là, j'ai entendu un genre de « clic ».

Il recommença et Nell entendu le bruit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux agents :

-C'est ça qu'on a loupé ! se réjouit Deeks.

Il sortit son couteau et réussi à soulever le coin de l'entrée secrète.

-Ce type a vraiment quelque chose à cacher, dit Nell.

Le passage enfin ouvert, ils pénétrèrent armes aux poings dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord attention, j'ai publié un chapitre pour noel ! Du coup voilà le chapitre 6 avec une avancée majeur sur l'enquête… Enfin à vous de voir !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture**

* * *

Deeks entra le premier dans la pièce, Nell le suivait de près. Ils tombèrent d'abord sur un escalier. Ils le descendirent prudemment. Deeks actionna le bouton de la lumière. Ils découvrirent une petite pièce. Des tas de photos et de cartes étaient accrochés aux murs et tous étaient reliés par des fils de couleurs.

-Wow, s'étonna Nell

-C'est Kensi ! Sur toute les photos !

Nell se faufila entre le fils pour s'approcher un peu plus de l'un des murs :

-Pas seulement, regard.

Elle lui montra une photo de l'équipe sur une scène de crime.

-Prends des photos de tout ça, je préviens Hetty.

Les photos prouvaient que Kensi était suivi par ce type : James Queen. Peut-être aurait-il des empreintes sur les photos ?

-Regarde.

Nell tendit une photo de Deeks sortant de chez Kensi à minuit et demie.

-Il la suivait même après le boulot ! Il en a vraiment après elle.

-Pourquoi tu étais chez Kensi aussi tard ?

-C'est nos soirées partenaire du vendredi soir !

Nell sourit. Dans les papiers se trouvant sur le bureau, il y avait les identités de chaque personne ayant été en contact avec Kensi.

-Ce type nous connaît tous, dit Nell. Comment il a fait ?

-J'en sais rien mais il est bon. Regarde cette photo, c'est le NCIS. Kensi change de chemin pour aller et venir tous les jours. Il a forcément suivi un entrainement pour filer les gens, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu le faire avec Kensi.

-Peut-être qu'il 'est pas seul. Après tout il a demandé de l'aide pour la fuite avec les vans alors pourquoi pas pour ça.

-Oui, mais entre demander à des types de conduire sur une portion de route et demander de suivre quelqu'un y a quand même un écart ! Même un type stupide se poserai des questions !

-Exacte, avoua Nell. Mais on n'a rien sur sa vraie identité. J'espère vraiment qu'on va trouver des empreintes.

Deeks et Nell rentrèrent au NCIS. On leur demanda de se connecter à la caméra de la salle d'interrogatoire du hangar à bateaux. Sam et Callen étaient entrain d'interroger un homme :

-On a identifié votre van ! C'est le seul qui correspond exactement avec celui de l'enlèvement. Alors monsieur Stern expliquez-nous.

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était je vous jure ! Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, avoua Stern.

-Qui ?

-Queen. James Queen. Il a réuni une équipe et j'étais le conducteur. Il nous a dit que c'était pour un entrainement militaire.

-Comment avez-vous eu cette info ? demanda Sam.

-C'est lui qui m'a contacté.

-Comment ? insista Sam.

-Je veux être protégé. Il m'a dit qu'il me tuerai si je parlai !

-On vous protègera, assura G.

-Vraiment ?

-Un agent fédéral a été enlevé, on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver les coupables.

-D'accord.

-Alors comment vous a-t-il contacté ? redemanda Sam.

-Il a frappé un jour à ma porte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il a dit qu'il trouvait mon van très intéressant et qu'il cherchait du monde pour s'entrainer. Il avait un uniforme de l'armée et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un véhicule comme celui-là pour s'entrainer. Il voulait rentrer dans une unité spéciale d'intervention rapide.

-Et vous avez accepté ? demanda G surpris.

-Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il mentait ? Il m'a donné rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard sur un terrain attenant à une maison et nous avons commencé. Je conduisais sur le circuit et quand je voyais la marque blanche je devais m'arrêter. Lui sortait rapidement, neutralisait les méchants et sauvait les otages.

Devant les regards insistants des agents Stern continua :

-Il a ensuite ramené d'autre personne, des hommes à lui qui voulaient aussi rentrer dans cette unité spéciale. Au final on était cinq plus moi qui conduisait.

-Et il vous a proposé de s'entrainer en situation réelle, précisa Sam.

-Oui, c'était le test final pour eux. Et quand vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait vous ne vous êtes pas posé de questions ?

-Oui évidemment ! J'étais paniqué ! Il venait d'enlever une femme ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était agent fédéral et qu'on aurait des problèmes, alors James la endormie. Il m'a menacé de me tuer si j'en parlais, je vous rappelle !

-Pourquoi avez-vous accepté dès le départ ? interrogea G.

-A cause de la crise économique j'ai perdu toute mes économies en essayant de rembourser mon prêt. Et en plus j'ai été licencié à cause d'une grosse baisse d'activité dans l'usine où je travaillais. Ma femme travail, mais on a à peine assez d'argent pour nourrir la famille. Et ma fille va bientôt aller à l'université, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette argent.

-De combien on parle ? voulu savoir Sam.

-Quinze mille dollars.

-Quinze mille ! Et ça ne vous a pas paru étrange ! souligna Callen.

-Et bien… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Avec cet argent j'aurai pu payer la fac à ma fille. Elle veut être vétérinaire, sourit-il.

-Votre femme est au courant ?

-Non, je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé un travail de livraison, grâce au van. Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie, j'étais tellement paniqué. J'ai vu ce que James était capable de faire, je ne veux pas mourir !

-Pouvez-vous nous le décrire ? demanda G plein d'espoir.

-Evidemment ! J'étais avec lui trois heures presque tous les jours !

-On va faire venir un dessinateur pour le portrait-robot. Où Queen vous a-t-il demandé de les conduire après l'enlèvement ?

-Dans une vieille maison.

Il donna l'adresse exacte aux agents.

-Merci de votre coopération, fini Sam.

-Et ma protection ?

-On vous tient au courant pour les formalités, le rassura G.

Les deux agents le laissèrent seul et s'installèrent devant l'écran. Hetty avait rejoint Nell et Deeks.

-Ce type s'est fait avoir, dit Sam.

-Oui, et maintenant il est dans la merde, souligna Deeks.

-On doit lui accorder sa protection et celle de sa famille, ajouta G.

-Je suis de votre avis monsieur Callen. Voyons d'abord ce que donnera le portrait-robot et ensuite on lui reparlera de sa protection.

-On ne pourrait pas lui montrer une photo de Queen ? suggera Nell.

-Ne l'influençons pas, répondit Hetty.

-On va préparer l'assaut de cette maison, sourit Deeks.

-Pas encore, le stoppa Hetty.

-Quoi ?

-Nous devons d'abord vérifier ces dires.

La communication se coupa. La portraitiste arriva dans la demi-heure et commença son long travail avec Stern.


	7. Chapter 7

**BONNE ANNEE ! Enfin bref, je reprends mes habitudes en vous livrant le chapitre 7 on approche du but…. Bonne lecture et encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

Toutes les photos retrouvées dans la maison de James Queen avait été envoyés au laboratoire scientifique pour y trouver des empreintes. Ou même la moindre trace qui identifierait Queen. Stern travaillait toujours avec la portraitiste. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus précis possible. Deeks avait rejoint les geeks à l'OPS.

-Et si on creusait dans la piste du militaire, dit-il soudain.

-Quoi ? interrogea Eric.

-Ce type a un super entrainement et il a l'air de bien connaître le milieu.

-Reste à savoir dans quelle branche de l'armée il est, souligna Nell.

-Et s'il y fait vraiment parti de l'armée, ajouta Eric.

Deeks appela Sam et Callen resté au hangar à bateaux :

-Les gars, demandez à Stern quel uniforme portait Queen.

-Ok.

Voyant très bien où Deeks voulait en venir, Sam alla demander. Stern sursauta à l'ouverture de la porte

-J'ai une autre question. Comment était l'uniforme de Queen.

-Euh, je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement. Il était marron je crois.

Sam pianota sur son téléphone et le montra quelques secondes plus tard à Stern :

-Comme celui-là.

-Oui c'est exactement ça !

-Merci.

Il revint vers G et Deeks au téléphone :

-C'est un officier dans les marines.

-Officier ? dit Marty.

-Oui. Je te rappel qu'un sergent est aussi un officier ! Tout dépend de l'unité où il est !

-Ouais. Merci les gars.

Deeks s'approcha d'Eric et Nell :

-Cherchez moi un marine qui pourrai ressembler à Queen. Qu'il soit encore en service ou non.

-Tu te rends compte de la masse de personne que ça fait, fit remarquer Eric.

-Absolument pas ! Mais c'est ton ordi qui va bosser !

-Au boulot Beale ! sourit Nell.

Au hangar à bateaux, Sam et G commençaient à s'impatienter. Stern était vraiment long pour faire le portrait-robot. Alors pour la quatrième fois en trois heures, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour voir l'avancée. Le regard lourd de sens des agents suffit à faire comprendre ce qu'ils venaient faire.

-On a presque finit, avoua la portraitiste.

Sam et G jetèrent un œil.

-Je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à la photo de James Queen que nous avons.

-Complètement d'accord avec toi, ajouta G.

-Donc ça vous suffit ? demanda la dessinatrice.

-Oui merci.

Elle quitta donc les lieux.

-Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

-Oui.

-Et pour ma protection ?

-Vous et votre famille serez placés en résidence surveillée. Une équipe de quatre agents spécialisés dans la surveillance de témoin va vous protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Vous serez en sécurité. Vous retrouverez votre liberté quand nous aurons retrouvé notre agent.

-Merci, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

-Ne vous croyez pas sortit de là, ajouta Sam. Vous allez être jugé pour la participation à l'enlèvement d'un agent fédéral. Même si vous ne le saviez pas.

Les yeux de Stern s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Vous risquez deux ans avec sursis pas plus, dit G pour le rassurer. Toutes les preuves montrent que vous n'étiez qu'une victime et Queen vous a menacé. Vous ne ferez pas de prison ferme.

-D'accord, dit-il tristement.

-Venez une voiture vous attend pour vous raccompagner.

-Et mes enfants ?

-Vous irez chercher votre fils à son école avec une équipe de police et pareil pour votre fille.

-Merci. J'espère vraiment que vous la retrouverez.

G et Sam se dépêchèrent de rentrer au NCIS. Maintenant que les Stern avait confirmé que c'était lui le conducteur et qu'il travaillait bien avec Queen, l'assaut de l'endroit où s'est arrêté Stern. Le van de Stern avait fini sa fuite devant une ancienne maison non loin de la ville. Elle ressemblait vaguement à celle appartenant à James Queen. Une grosse équipe avait été réunie pour l'occasion. Cinq hommes se postèrent devant la dépendance pendant que G, Sam, Deeks et Granger se postèrent aux deux entrées de la maison.

-Go, go, go, ordonna G.

Ils passèrent tous à l'action.

-Agents fédéraux, crièrent-ils.

Les pièces furent investit une à une mais aucun être vivant n'était présent.

-Et merde, jura Deeks en frappant dans une porte.

-On va la retrouvé, dit Sam.

-Mais quand ? Ça fait déjà cinq jours qu'elle a disparu ! On a rien !

-Deeks calme-toi. Il y a forcément quelque chose ici. Et je te rappel qu'Eric et Nell cherchent toujours dans la base de données de l'armée.

-Ouais.

Les pièces furent examinées minutieusement.

-Sur le canapé, dit G.

Les deux autres vint le retrouvé.

-Je parierai que ce cheveu appartient à Kensi.

-Alors où est-elle ? demanda Deeks exaspéré.

-Ils ont dû la bouger, en conclu Sam.

-Mais où ? dit G.

-Agent Callen, intervint un homme. Nous avons des traces de pneu. Une voiture de type berline qui quitte les lieux. Il y a aussi des traces d'une personne qu'on aurait trainée.

-Vous avez suivi les traces ?

-Mes hommes sont dessus.

Il les conduit au pisteur qui suivait les traces de pneu.

-Elle partait de la dépendance qui devait servir de garage et se dirige dans cette direction, expliqua-t-il en montrant du bras le nord. Je ne sais pas où ce chemin mènent mais y a une grande route là-bas.

-Espérons que non, le coupa Deeks.

Ils se continuèrent de suivre les traces de la voiture. Hélas pour eux, le pisteur avait raison. Un accès à la route avait été fait. Ou plutôt un chemin de terre. Celui-ci montait jusqu'à la route au-dessus d'eux. La glissière de sécurité avait été enlevée.

-Comment on va la retrouvée maintenant ? soupira Deeks.

-Eric y a-t-il des caméras là où je me trouve ? demanda G via son oreillette.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes l'informaticien répondit :

-Non rien du tout.

L'équipe rentra donc bredouille au NCIS. Ils n'avaient rien. Il fallait qu'une empreinte soit trouvée sur les photos ou que l'intuition de Deeks soit bonne. A leur retour Eric les siffla, il avait dû trouver quelque chose. Deeks, G et Sam se précipitèrent en haut. Les portes de l'OPS s'ouvrirent sur Eric et Nell, mais aussi Hetty qui les attendaient :

-On a une concordance entre la photo de Queen et un dossier de l'armée, annonça Nell.

Une photo et un nom s'afficha sur le grand écran.

-Lui ? s'étonnèrent l'assemblée.

-C'est pas possible ! ajouta Deeks.

-Ça collerait, fit remarquer G.

-On attend encore le résultat de l'analyse de l'empreinte trouvée sur une photo.

-Quand dois-t-elle arrivée ? demanda Hetty impatiente.

-Dans la minute, précisa Eric.

Sa tablette sonna et Eric afficha les résultats sur le même écran que le dossier militaire.

-C'est bien lui, confirma Nell.

-Donc James Queen est en réalité le capitaine ….


	8. Chapter 8

**Passons du côté de Kensi et de son fameux ravisseur que certaine ont découverts l'identité ! Bravo ! **

**Enfin bref merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kensi était dans un lieu humide, mais où ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Elle avait été enlevée il y a environ une semaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. C'était compliqué de distinguer le temps qui passe quand on a un bandeau autour des yeux. On l'avait emmenée dans une maison, elle le savait grâce au parquet en bois qui craquait sous ses pas et le canapé sur lequel il l'avait installé. Mais rapidement on l'avait bougée. On l'avait forcée à monter dans une voiture et à quitter cette maison pour un autre endroit. Il était plutôt loin car le trajet avait été long. Un homme la fit entrer dans une pièce.

-Sois sage ma belle, je t'enlève ça.

Il lui enleva le bandeau. Les yeux de Kensi eut dû mal à s'adapté à la lumière du soleil. La pièce était petite mais il y avait un lit et derrière la porte, elle supposait que c'était la salle de bain. Apparemment il voulait la garder quelque temps ici. Elle se retourna pour voir l'homme.

-Doucement. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse du mal.

Il la tira vers le lit et la força à s'assoir.

-Voilà, c'est bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-On va vite te répondre ne t'en fait pas.

Son ravisseur attacha sa cheville à une longue chaine, de sorte qu'elle puisse bouger dans toute la pièce. Puis il lui détacha les mains et partit. Kensi se retrouva seule, elle observa un peu plus la pièce. Elle fit même quelques pas pour tester la longueur de sa liberté. Elle pouvait même regarder à travers la fenêtre, même si celle-ci était grillagée. Elle avait une salle de bain, il voulait vraiment la garder. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ces types l'ont enlevés elle, ce n'était pas par hasard. Et si c'était lié à l'affaire ? Non le timing ne correspondait pas. Trop court. Ces hommes la voulait elle, et personne d'autre. Deeks …. Kensi espérait qu'il n'avait rien de grave. L'équipe devait tous être à sa recherche, ils allaient bientôt la trouver, sourit-elle. Il le fallait. Kensi baissa les yeux. Et sa mère ? Elle devait être effondrée. Qui ne le serait pas. Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de monter. Elle les retint du mieux qu'elle put. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre espoir, c'était ce qui la ferait tenir. Elle entendit des pas raisonner derrière la porte et plus rien. Kensi fixa la porte sans un bruit. Et enfin l'homme se décida à ouvrir la porte. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage :

-Kensi, je suis tellement content de te revoir. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment !

-Jack ! Non, c'est pas possible !

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-A qui la faute tu es parti ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir d'ici.

-Désolé ma chérie, je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi, mais tu m'as laissé et tu es parti. Alors c'est trop tard maintenant. Relâche-moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de Kensi qui le poussa du lit.

-Oh, tu dois avoir faim. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger.

-Je ne veux pas mangé avec toi.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Kensi. J'ai besoin de toi alors écoute-moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand tu en avais besoin.

-Parce que j'étais malade ! J'avais besoin de temps et d'espace. Je voyais que je te faisais souffrir.

-Et c'est toujours le cas.

-Mais maintenant on est réuni. On va pouvoir recommencer comme avant.

-Sauf que je ne le veux pas. J'aime ma vie comme elle est. Sans toi.

-Quoi ? J'ai fait tout ça pour toi !

-M'enlevée ? Tabasser mon ami ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas vraiment ta relation avec lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça fait des mois que je te suis. Je ne voulais pas que nos retrouvailles soient gâchées par quoique ce soit.

Elle le fixa horrifiée. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? On frappa à la porte et on leur amena une table à roulette avec de quoi manger. Kensi avait tellement faim, qu'elle ne réfléchit pas avant de manger.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé, sourit Jack.

-La ferme.

-Oh, tu es plus agressive.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Alors explique-moi, c'est qui ce Deeks pour toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai suivi. Je sais que c'est ton partenaire, mais toutes ces soirées ensembles.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, on passe du temps ensemble à regarder des films débiles et à manger des trucs affreux, dit-elle en enfournant une autre bouchée dans sa bouche. Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de moi.

-Et quand tu l'auras fait je pourrai partir ?

-Ça va dépendre de toi.

-Alors fait ça vite !

-Ah ma Kensi, que tu as changé. J'ai hâte de découvrir la nouvelle toi.

-J'ai changé à cause de toi ! cria-t-elle. Tu m'as abandonné ! On allait se marier !

-Je sais et je suis désolé.

Jack fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une bague :

-Regarde je l'ai toujours.

Il l'a passa autour de son doigt.

-Il ne manque plus que la tienne. Je suppose que ta maison est surveillée, je t'en offrirais une autre.

-Bon dépêche-toi je t'écoute.

-Et il n'y a rien entre ce Deeks et toi.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Non évidemment. Je suis ton fiancé Kensi.

-Etait, conjugue ça au passé. Tu es mon passé Jack et Deeks est mon présent.

-Mais et ton futur ? Je peux l'être non ? En faite je le serai !

-Je peux te certifier que non ! Et si tu m'as observée pendant des mois tu devrais le savoir !

-J'aurais dû cogner plus fort sur la tête de ce petit con !

-J'espère pour toi qu'il n'a rien, sinon je vais te le faire regretter.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal Kensi je te connais.

-Tu me connaissais ! Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. A cause de toi j'ai été détruite ! Tu m'as fait tellement mal ! Et grâce à Deeks je suis heureuse.

-Alors il ne dormait pas chez toi parce qu'il avait trop bu ?

-Tu es stupide ! Non il restait avec moi. On est ensemble. Marty et moi. Il n'y a plus de toi et moi et il n'y en aura plus jamais. Tu comprends ça ?

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi !

-Il fallait t'en rendre compte quand on était encore ensemble. C'est trop tard.

-Non, s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement du lit.

Il reprit la table en s'assurant que Kensi n'avait pris aucun couvert et sortit en laissant seule Kensi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, bon je sais je ne respecte pas le temps évoqué dans la série entre Kensi et Jack. Mais si on respecte le tout et bas ça fait bizarre. Partant du principe que Kensi a environ 30-32 ans ça ferait plus de 9 ans qu'elle était fiancée avec Jack … Enfin je trouve que du coup Kensi se fiancée a 20 ans … enfin bref voilà.**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

* * *

A l'OPS tous fixèrent la photo du dossier militaire de Jack Dawson.

-C'est le Jack ? demanda Deeks pour être sûr.

-Oui, c'est lui, dit G

-Cet enfoiré a enlevé Kensi. Y a une adresse ?

-Euh pas vraiment, commença Eric. L'adresse indiquée sur le dossier correspond à la maison de Jack et Kensi avaient achetés.

Il leur montra le contrat d'achat de la maison.

-Je lance une recherche sur lui, continua Nell.

Sam, G et Deeks descendirent :

-Et on fait quoi ? demanda Deeks impatient.

-On attend. Pour l'instant on n'a rien sur lui.

Les agents se regardèrent, impuissant. Ils devaient juste faire preuve de patience. Mais ce n'était pas leur fort. Après une heure à attendre, Deeks faisait déjà les cents pas :

-Combien de temps ça va encore leur prendre ?

-Calme-toi, soupira G. Ils vont le retrouver.

-Je vais voir, j'en ai marre de rester là.

-Ne leur colle pas la pression, conseilla Sam.

Deeks arriva dans l'OPS :

-Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

-Ce type est un vrai fantôme, expliqua Eric.

-J'aime pas ça !

-Moi non plus, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit sur lui ! Il a peut-être utilisé une autre identité. Mais les dernières traces de Jack en tant que Jack s'arrêtent deux mois après qu'il est quitté Kensi. Il a été renvoyé de l'armée pour avoir frappé son supérieur. Pour ce qui est de Queen il apparait il y a six mois. Mais entre deux je n'ai rien.

-On ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça, s'étonna Deeks.

-Il faut croire que si, annonça tristement Nell. Mais on continue à chercher.

-Et on fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

-Désolé je n'ai rien pour toi.

Deeks annonça les mauvaises nouvelles à Sam et Callen.

-Si on ne le retrouve pas on ne retrouvera jamais Kensi, dramatisa Deeks.

-On va la retrouver, répondit aussitôt G.

-Ah ? Et comment ? demanda Deeks.

-Les geeks vont retrouver la trace de Jack et elle nous conduira directement à Kensi, expliqua Callen.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Il n'y a rien qui t'es revenu ? voulu savoir Sam.

-Non rien du tout, je me souviens d'un type avec un masque de hockey attraper Kensi et deux autres arriver sur moi. Et … Et je les revois partir avec Kensi mais c'est tout.

-Tu n'as rien vu aucun signe distinctif, pas de tatouage ou de cicatrice qui dépasserait d'une manche ?

-Désolé les gars, je n'ai rien vu.

-Hey, intervint G. C'est pas ta faute, ce sont des pros qui s'avaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient et comment masquer leurs traces.

-Mais c'était à moi de protéger Kensi.

-Tu l'as fait, ils étaient plus nombreux que vous et ils avaient l'effet de surprise avec eux.

-On est entrainé pour ça !

-Deeks, continua Sam. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Oui Kensi s'est faite enlevée quand tu étais avec elle. Mais tu avais deux types en fasse de toi et ils étaient plutôt bon. Quand le troisième t'a assommé tu n'avais plus aucune chance de pouvoir aider Kensi.

-Et je crois que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, suggéra G. Estime-toi heureux que tu ne sois pas mort.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? s'interrogea Marty.

-Ça on ne pourra pas le savoir avant de l'avoir arrêté, en conclu G.

-Enfin, il aurait pu attendre un meilleur moment. Qu'elle soit seule chez elle par exemple. Pourquoi avoir choisi un moment où j'étais avec elle et en plein jour.

-Je pense qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire ! Ils étaient prêt pour ce jour-là, alors peu importaient le lieu ou l'heure. Et peut-être même qu'ils voulaient que tu sois avec elle, annonça Sam.

-Parce que tu es sur pas mal de photo avec Kensi et même le soir sortant de chez elle.

-Où veux-tu en venir G ? demanda Deeks ne voulant pas aller sur ce terrain.

-Que Jack a peut-être été jaloux de toi. Après tout c'est toi le plus proche de Kensi.

- Ce ne serait pas un peu bizarre ?

- Deeks, continua G. Jack a souffert d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique qui l'a poussé à quitter Kensi alors qu'ils allaient se marier. Il devait forcément l'aimer. Alors il a surement disparu pour se soigner seul loin de Kensi à qui il pouvait faire du mal et revenir une fois que ça irait mieux.

-Ça lui aurait pris autant de temps ? questionna Sam.

-Il suffit qu'il ait eu du mal à se sortir de tout ça ou qu'il ait eu du mal à retrouver Kensi. Avec notre boulot n'y a pas beaucoup de trace de nous.

-Ou même les deux, finit Sam.

Les deux équipiers acquiescèrent.

-Ok, vous me faite flipper ! Il fait absolument que Nell et Éric retrouvent ce dingue.

-Il a forcément laissé une traces quelque part, aussi infime soit-elle, le rassura Sam.

Après plus de trois heures de recherches les agents montèrent aux nouvelles, espérant qu'il y en ait et qu'elle soit bonne.

-Alors ? demanda simplement Sam.

Eric se tourna vers le colosse le visage fermé.

-Eric ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien.

-Je n'ai rien. Essayer d'aller voir son supérieur, mais c'est la seul piste qu'on ait trouvé pour l'instant.

-En général vous trouvez beaucoup plus de chose que ça en moins de temps, souligna G.

-Sauf que Jack a complètement disparu.

-On va aller voir le colonel Hudson.

Sam et G emmenèrent Deeks avec eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas certains que c'était une bonne idée.

-Colonel Hudson, NCIS, nous voudrions vous posez des questions sur le capitaine Jack Dawson, se présenta Sam.

-Quoi ? Vous venez un peu tard non ? A moins que vous l'aillez retrouvé ?

-Il a enlevé son ex-fiancé il y a cinq jours. Et nous n'avons aucune piste pour le retrouver, expliqua G.

-Désolé les gars mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu cette abruti c'était en cour martial.

-Il avait peut-être des amis parmi ses collègues ? demanda Deeks.

-Et bien vous pouvez toujours demander au major Rose Green. Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Si quelqu'un sait où il est partit c'est elle.

-Où peut-on la trouvé ?

Le colonel regarda Sam :

-Sur le terrain d'entrainement avec des petits bleus qui veulent jouer aux soldats.

Sam sourit comprenant l'allusion, et tous trois se rendirent sur le terrain d'entrainement.

-C'était quoi sa blague ? demanda Deeks.

-Les petits bleus c'est des jeunes à peine majeurs qui veulent servir leur pays, mais en général la moitié d'entre eux se dégonflent.

-Oh, réagit Marty à l'explication de Sam.

Ils approchèrent d'un groupe de jeune, une femme les remettait déjà à leur place :

-Vous vous croyez où ? cria-t-elle à quelques centimètres d'un cadet. Ici c'est l'armée, vous devez être capable de faire ce que je vous demande quand je vous le demande et sans réfléchir ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on répond cadet ?

-Oui major !

-Major Green ? l'interrompit Sam.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui osait l'interrompre.

-NCIS, nous avons des questions à vous poser sur Jack Dawson.

-Jack ? s'étonna-t-elle. Cadets faites-moi le tour du terrain jusqu'à ce que je vous ordonne d'arrêter.

-A vos ordres major, crièrent les cadets tous en cœur.

-Jack Dawson ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde pose la même question ? souligna G.

-Parce que ça va faire presque sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Aucunes nouvelles ? voulu savoir Sam.

-Aucunes.

-Et la dernière fois où vous l'avez vu ? demanda Deeks.

-Je vous l'ai dit. C'était il y a quasiment sept ans. Jack s'était fait renvoyé de l'armée pour avoir frappé le colonel Hudson. Il avait quitté sa fiancée quelques mois plus tôt. Je l'ai hébergé jusqu'au procès et il est partit. Quand je lui demandais où il allait, il m'a répondu qu'il devait s'éloigner de tout ça. Depuis, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle.

-Merci, dit Marty déçu.

-Il avait l'habitude de fréquenter certains endroits ? réagit G.

-A l'époque il était à la base et avec sa fiancée. Et après l'avoir quitté il restait constamment à la base.

Ils la quittèrent, aussi peu avancé qu'à leur arrivé à la base militaire.


End file.
